


Fluffy as a bunny

by SoCloseSoFarAway



Category: WWE
Genre: BOTDF, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Suckers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-03
Packaged: 2018-01-10 23:36:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoCloseSoFarAway/pseuds/SoCloseSoFarAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bunch of cute WWE fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Undertaker x Jericho- Babe, you're drunk

**Author's Note:**

> After my other fic, I kind of needed this. Also, I'm not good at writing fluff, so... yeah. Kudos and reviews are appreciated! <3

Mark liked Jericho. He really did. But... He didn't want to take advantage of the kid. So when Chris came to him completely wasted, begging for a kiss, Mark couldn't bring himself to say yes.

That didn't, however, mean he had to ignore Chris for the rest of the night. And how could he? The poor kid was carless in the middle of nowhere. "Okay Chris... You're coming home with me."

Chris obviously took that to mean something other than Mark being a caring friend. "Can we kiss _there _?" He batted his long eyelashes, and it was almost enough to make Mark cave.__

"Yes," Mark couldn't help but smile at the way Chris perked up at that, "when you're sober and if still want to, okay?" God, Chris sure could change facial expressions quickly. 

"But....But I want you /now/!" Chris pouted, obviously offended by Mark's refusal.

Mark shook his head. There was no way someone as perfect as Chris would want someone as... well, old, as Mike. "No you don't. That's just the alcohol talking. I promise, if you still want this in the morning, I will /gladly/ accept. Now lets go." Mark took Chris' hand, leading him to his own car. Chris eagerly followed, looking forwards to getting something from Mark, regardless of when he got it.

When they got into the car, Mark turned on the music, trying to ignore Chris' drunken smile. It was a huge mistake.

The Thong Song was playing, and Chris just had to sing along. "Girl got dump like a truck truck truck! Thighs like What what what! Girl shake your butt butt butt! Let me see your thong!" Mark tried turning it off, but Chris turned it back on. Thankfully, the song ended soon.

Mark almost regretted it when it did. "Ya know what, Marky? I thing that song was written about you." Chris dissolved into a fit of giggles while Mark glared at him, trying to fight the blush that was forming.

Before Chris could say anything else stupid, they pulled up to Mark's hotel. "Come on, babe, you're drunk." Mark climbed out of the car, helping Chris out. The other man leaned on him heavily, making him blush again.

They made it to Mark's room in silence, interrupted only by Chris' occasional hiccup.

"So. What do we do now? Can we kiss?" Chris asked, practically bouncing with excitment.

"No. Now we sleep." Mark took his shirt off crawling under the sheets. In no time, he could feel Chris' warm body pressing into his. He couldn't not smile. 

"Nighty night, Marky." Chris wrapped an arm around him, pulled the buff man close.

Without thinking about it, Mark found himself curling into Chris. "Night Chrisy."


	2. Jericho x 'Taker Candyland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _God... the way he licks that lollipop... _Mark pulls himself out of his own mind. Was he really jealous of a _sucker _?! Good lord, he'd fallen fast and hard.____

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My friend mentioned Candyland by BOTDF, and well... this happened.

Chris sat in the locker room, watching the monitor. Mark had a match later, and Jericho was going to do anything to get him riled up. Presently, he was giving a sucker a damn good blow job.

Mark stood in the back, watching Chris.  
 _God... the way he licked that lollipop... ___Mark pulled himself out of his own mind. Was he really jealous of a stupid /sucker/? He knew he had a match, but... he wanted Chris, and he wanted him now.

"Hey, Chrissy, Chris." Mark muttered, coming up to straddle his boyfriend's hips. Chris ignored him, continuing to swirl his tongue around the piece of candy. "I was thinking maybe tonight we could..." Mark let his sentence trail off, nibbling Chris' neck softly.

Chris leaned back, pulling the sucker out of his mouth with a sensual pop. "Sweetie, you have a match tonight. Wouldn't want to tire you out." Chris smirked, putting the sucker back in his mouth. He pushed the tatooed man off of him and stood up.

Mark watched him walk away, and he couldn't help but growl softly in frustration. The way Chris swung his hips...

"Ya okay there, 'Taker?" Mark quickly turned around to see Daniel Bryan, a wide smirk on his face.

"Just fine, Goat boy." Mark shoved his way past him, going to get ready for his match. "Tonight..." he muttered, "The walls will fall..."


	3. Shawnter Locked out of Heaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shawn likes Bruno Mars. Hunter... not so much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by Bruno Mars' 'Locked Out of Heaven'

Shawn Michaels sat on their bed, waiting for Hunter to get home. Hunter had a big meeting for the company, and Shawn was bored as hell. Grabbing his laptop, he went to youtube, looking for his favorite song. Music all the way up, he didn't hear Hunter enter their house, or call his name.

~~~~~~~~~~

_You make me feel like I'm locked out of heaven. _"Oh dear lord, no." Hunter muttered, taking his suit jacket off. Not this guy again. Hunter could almost think Shawn loved Bruno Mars more than he loved him.__

"Goddamnit, Shawn! Turn that shit off!" Hunter called, making his way up the stairs. When got to their room, he saw Shawn scrambling to turn off the music.

Shawn blushed slightly, but had a smirk on his face. He walked over to Hunter, placing a fingern on his chest. "Your sex takes me to paradise. Oh yeah yeah."

"Shawn. Stop." Hunter took a step back, rolling his eyes. He hated that song in paticular..

Shawn didn't listen. He took a step closer to his boyfriend, still singing. "You make me feel like I've been locked out of heaven. For too long."

"Fuck you..." Hunter muttered, pulling Shawn into a rough kiss. This was the only way to get Shawn to shut up, but only it encouraged him to be an annoying bastard more often.

Twirling their tongues together, Hunter gripped Shawn's waist, pushing their hips together. He rolled his hips against Shawn's, savoring everyone of his sweet moans.

Hunter let the kiss go on, snaking a hand to Shawn's crotch. Soon, the shorter man was thrusting eagerly into his hand, begging to be fucked. "You like that, babe?" he muttered, pulling back from the kiss. When Shawn nodded, he kissed the man again, this time tugging gently on his ponytail. He knew his baby liked that, and took advantage of it every chance he got. Yanking his head back, Hunter quickly moved his mouth to the exposed flesh.

Shawn kept moving his hips againsts Hunter's hand, desperate for friction. Moan after moan fell from his lips. "Please Hunter... god. Babe, please."

Smirking, Hunter pushed him against the nearest wall. He dropped to his knees and, with a skilled procesion, pulled down Shawn's pants and boxers with his teeth. "I guess, since you like that song so much..." He took his member, stroking lightly. Taking as much as he could in his mouth, he started humming the first verse of the song. He locked Shawns hips in place with his forearms, but didn't move otherwise.

He suddenly stopped mid verse, looking up when Shawn whimpered. "If you don't come by the time I'm done with this god forsaken song, you aren't coming tonight, understood?" When he nodded, Hunter continued his work.

Shawn was a complete mess, and Hunter loved it. Every sweet sound that fell from the lips above him encouraged him to hum louder, picking up the tempo slightly.

Around the third verse, Shawn was done. With a small whimper, he came into Hunter's mouth. Hunter milked him mercilessly, laughing softly as he did so. He quickly stood up, steadying Shawn. "Hm. Maybe I see why you like that song so much." He muttered with a smirk, moving both of them to the bed. He curled up around Shawn, smiling softly.

Hunter may have complained about his taste in music earlier, but when Shawn heard the other man sleep-humming 'Locked Out of Heaven, he couldn't help but feel like he'd won a small victory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was watching the Super Bowl, and this happened.


	4. Miz x Jack Swagger After the match

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mike feels bad about beating Jack. He finds a special way to make it up to him.

Mike approached Jack, head down. "I'm so sorry babe." he muttered. Seeing tears sting Jack's eyes only made him feel worse.

Mike could have let Jack win. No, he _should _have let him win. But no. He had decided to be a selfish asshole. Now he had to face the consequences.__

"Mikey... Please. Don't. I understand." Jack bit his bottom lip. Mike had beaten him fair and square. And honestly? He didn't want every superstar ever targeting him for that championship belt.

"I should have let you have it. You really deserve it." Mike came up behing Jack, pulling him into a tight hug. Jack easily broke the hug, walking out of the locker room, and back towards the ring.

~~~~~~~~

Once back in the ring, Swagger grabbed the nearest mic. "I know you're back in the locker room, flaunting your belt because you're awesome, but you better listen up. You messed with the wrong american. Miz, the next chance I get, I will take you down. You better watch your back." he spiked the microphone, and stormed off. Thank god Mike had already left. Jack didn't want to deal with the personal side of things right now.

~~~~~~~~

How to make it up to his boyfriend who had everything... Mike paced the mall, looking for the perfect gift. Call him shallow, but gifts always seemed to fix things with Jack.

Wandering through the mall for a second time, one place caught Mike's eye. It shocked him, but god. He wanted this so bad. Walking in, he smiled at the clerk. "I'm looking for an engagement ring for my boyfriend." he said confidently.

After hours of searching, this had to be _perfect _, Mike finally decided on a simple band with two hearts cut out on either side. It was surrounded by black onyx, and was truly the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen. Jack would love it.__

~~~~~~~~

Tonight was the night. Jack was going to call him out on a match. Mike would take the bate, except instead of fighting, he'd propose.

Waiting in the back, Mike finally heard his cue to enter. He slipped on his hoodie, making sure the ring was in his pocket, and made his way out. Both men looked mad, but both men had hearts that told a different story.

"Why is the Miz wearing a hoodie? What's going on here?" Mike could tell everyone was confused, including Jack.

"Are you ready for the fight of your life?" Jack challenged, tossing his mike to the side.

Mike nodded and dropped to one knee. Everyone, including the commentators, went quiet when Mike pulled out a small velvet box.

Swallowing thickly, Mike began the speech he'd prepared. "Jack. I love you more than anything. You're the only one that matters to me. I'm sorry I stole that championship from you, but this is my way of making it up to you. Will you marry me?"

The squeal that left Jack's mouth at Mike's request wasn't very manly, but he didn't care. This was his boyfriend, no, fiancé, and he loved him to hell and back. "Yesyesyes!" he yelled as Mike slipped the ring on his finger.

Mike stood up and pulled Jack into a slow kiss. Vince would have his head for this, but he didn't care. The crowd around them erupted in applause, sharing their special little moment. "You. Me. Locker-room. Now." Mike whispered into Jack's ear, gently nibbling as he did so..

Both men ran out of the ring and into the privacy of their own room, leaving behind a confused crowd.

"Well if that ain't somethin'!" Jerry Lawler finished as the lights faded, signifying the ending of another show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by a friend on Twitter. I love you, bby. <3


End file.
